


Knock, Knock.

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Can be read as gen, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Mr. Spider (mentionend), No Plot/Plotless, but you know me, it is never really gen with those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Martin does not knock on doors anymore.Neither does Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Knock, Knock.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- originally posted on tumblr, now here after a bit of editing --

Martin does not like to knock anymore.   
  
It reminds him of being locked in his apartment, unable to hide the sound.   
_Knock, Knock. She is waiting for you.  
_  
It reminds him of canned peaches. Of wondering if he will get out alive.   
_Knock, Knock. Open the door._

It is even worse when someone else startles him with an unexpected knock.   
He still feels strange doing it himself.   
_Knock Knock. Let me in.  
_   
He tends to just open the door a tiny bit and announce himself now.   
Nobody seems to mind all that much so... he just doesn’t knock.

\---

Jon realizes that he does not knock on the door anymore.   
  
He notices, because his heart no longer jumps in his throat when Martin enters.   
Like it did every time, since he had been a nosy child.   
_Knock, knock, Mr. Spider._  
  
It had faded over time of course.  
The fear each time someone just simply knocked on a door.  
 _Knock, knock, Mr. Spider.  
_  
But Martin doesn’t anymore.   
Jon smiles now every time he enters his room.


End file.
